


The Book Of Ianto

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is not an open book, no matter what anyone thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book Of Ianto

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Most people believed Ianto Jones to be an open book, all those except who actually knew him, Gwen and Owen both saw Ianto as whatever mask he chose to wear at any given time. Tosh and Jack both knew differently, Tosh knew Ianto rather well and vice versa, they would go as far to label themselves as best friends, but even she had only seen a few chapters of the book that is Ianto Jones. Jack on the other hand had seen it all, he was the only one who had, even Lisa hadn’t read to the end of the published works. However, Jack had, he’d read the book that was Ianto Jones, but once he had finished he didn’t discard it as many would think he would, but he continued to re-read it, thumbing the pages as he did, the book being a well-loved favourite of his.


End file.
